


Ragdoll

by Soraskeli77



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Bleach, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Persona 5
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraskeli77/pseuds/Soraskeli77
Summary: Take a journey with Autumn Vasa Soo-Yun aka Rag...you will want to call her Rag unless you want to end up with something broken cause she hates her name and what it is connected to...this Journey/Adventure will take you threw the life of Rag threw her point of view and yes there will be spots of 4th wall breaks now and again but it will be Rag yelling at you....there will be a lot of cussing and gore in this story so this is your warning now.....there will be anime and video game characters in this universe I have made up but I don't promise them being like there anime/manga selves cause I am not perfect and can't replicate their personalities but I try my hardest....also alot of time skipping around





	1. Chapter 1

I stopped at a tree breathing hard and started coughing, I sat down not able to go anymore not even able to feel my feet anymore cause they were so torn up from top to bottom blood just leaking out of every deep cut on both of my feet, I leaned against the tree not even sure how I wasn't dead from bleeding, cause by the way from my elbow down I couldn't feel or move my left arm which was being held together by a very poorly wrapped bandage that was done while running cause I had escaped some how with my life from the Helheim I was living at. Your probably wondering why the fuck is this girl running in the woods with no shoes and a half dead arm, well I will tell you if you actually give a fuck, if you don't then I really don't care cause I'm still going to tell you. The reason I was bleeding to death from my arm and feet was cause my half-brother Kaname who was a halfling like I was but had a different mother, by the way the guy was a PSYCHO who beat me up at the beginning for no reason but then I started to show signs of having a Kagune cause my arm sometimes got this weird flesh growing on it sometimes if I got to hurt or started to bleed and he started to cut my arm in different spots but his favorite spots that had the deep cuts that turned into deep tissue scars from being cut over and over was near my elbow and shoulder, those weird flesh episodes were the reason he tired to consume my arm, I tired my damnedest for awhile to defend myself and get him to stop by learning how to fight but he got smart and when I was sleeping he would hide everything I was using to learn how to fight back so he cheated and I am beyond mad about it. I should probably clarify the reason he wanted my arm so badly was cause we were halfling ghouls but it was from our shared dad both of us had different mothers, unlike my half brother I only knew my mom threw short memories of when I was 3 or 4 then nothing she was gone, no mother for me only a father who partly cared about me and a brother who wanted to be come stronger cause he was weak compared to me his by the YOUNGER sister by 7 years, yeah think about that for a minute twisted right, it doesn't get better. When you're a ghoul sometimes if you consume more ghouls then anything else you develop a stronger newer Kagune but it comes with a mental price also your Kagune starts to consume your body where if you get to a point if from I read is right, can consume your whole body which I mean if that's what you then that's great for you but see he here is where Kaname has the problem, the guy barely has a Kagune to begin with so even if he consumed my whole body it wouldn't help him a lot since I was only half like him. If that all isn't strange enough for you then you will love this cause I haven't got a fucking clue how I escaped, I blacked out probably passing out from the pain of getting my arm cut off then when I came to I was running in the woods holding a first aids kit with my left arm half way cut off and flopping in the wind only that ghoul Kagune flesh and a ice shard that stabbed threw the cut preventing it from falling off, oh also my fingers including thumb and fingernails were gone now replaced by twisted icicles that I could probably cut someone with and from my fingers ice vines were going down my hand all the way to my wrist but not beyond it.

I rubbed my eyes with my right hand not sure how long I had been running or where I was cause I probably just ran out of panic without thinking about which way to go so I didn't run towards town which would lead to a police station not that I would know what to tell the police, I was starting to get sleepy probably from losing so much blood but I knew that if I fell asleep here that I would die even for a kid that was obvious as I closed my eyes. I jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my forehead then a women's voice "she doesn't seem to be doing good" I heard a guys voice as my left arm was messed with "well she may look elf but that is definitely Kagune flesh that is trying to hold that arm together" I opened my eyes then looked to see a older man and a older women, one was a dragon and the other I think was a ghoul like me cause his ghoul eyes was showing on the left side of his face. The older women, her body was medium build, her boobs were sagging a little but still seem to have some perk to them probably took good care of them, her skin had patches of scales on them that were two tones of blue, her eyes were muddy blue, her gray hair was probably long cause it was braided on the sides and put in a tight bun there was teal highlights in it, which match her faded teal horns that were swirled and rested against the side of her, her wings were a mix of blues like it was made from the ocean, her tail was the same, also she didn't have as many wrinkles as you would think she would. The older man was medium muscular build, he had scars random around his arms and on his chest, the biggest of them being on the left side of his face where it was sort of misshaped around the scar as well, so I was wondering if that eye was like that permanently, his hair was salt and pepper that was short curly mess, his normal eye was grey, he had some wrinkles but must take great care of his skin. The older women looked at him "we should get he to a hospital" I got this scared look on my face then tried to get up cause I didn't want to go to a hospital they asked question and I didn't feel like reliving that nightmare, the older man put a hand on my shoulder "alright calm down I guess no hospital this is all you Izzy" the older women sighed wrapping my arm back up "fine but were taking her to your house and you can explain to your husband why there is a bloody child in his house" the older man rolled his eyes as he picked me up after the older lady named Izzy finished wrapping my arm.

*unknown amount of time later*

I woke up with a start coughing from sitting up so fast, I looked around to see I was in a bedroom that was plain so it was possibly just a guest room, I looked down to see if my left arm was still there and it was but in a sling with a bandage covering my fingers as well, I could see the cast around probably my elbow that went up to my arm pit, so that meant if I remember right that I couldn't move my arm which I guess wasn't a bad thing as least it wasn't gone. I went into the bathroom to see how bad the rest of me was, I pulled out a stool to stand on then crawled onto the counter to see that besides some cuts and bruises I wasn't that bad, I only had a little puffiness to my face. As for myself I was a skinny kid always had been a pretty skinny person cause I didn't eat a lot never felt that hungry I think it was a effect of being a half ghoul, my hair was a medium length pixie cut autumn leaf color that had a straw like texture but had some volume to it so my hair stuck up in random spots on it own well some it laid flat like my bangs, my eyes were a nice hazel, also I was told I was very pretty and I would grow up to be a very beautiful women. I went pee struggling a little cause I could only use one arm and I had to deal with a baggy t-shirt as I didn't have my original clothes on just my panties. I was sitting on the toilet not sure how I was going to get off without getting hurt when Izzy walked in "what are you doing?" I looked at her then looked back at the ground, she walked over then picked me up and then put me next to the sink to wash my hand she then looked in the toilet "well you don't seem to have any organ damage so that is good so that means your arm is the one the most hurt" she then flushed the toilet then came over and washed my hand along with her own, I was then carried down to a dining room and sat at the table in front of a bunch of food, at the table was also the older man that helped save and a new older man who was probably the husband that wasn't going to be happy I was here but he seemed fine to me. The other man was skinny but muscular, he also had random scars all over him but his face seemed fine, his hair was black with white in stead of grey stretches in it, his eyes were heterochromia eyes which meant that they were two different colors, his left eye was green, his right eye was grey, once again these guys must of taken great care of their skin not a lot of wrinkles. Izzy spoke first "well I guess we should tell you who we are then you can tell us about you" the older man that didn't save me now didn't look happy "do we really have to?" the older man that did save me put a hand on his "come now Saito humor her" Saito groaned then rolled his eyes "fine" he looked at me I just raised a eyebrow as he spoke "I'm Saito I am the husband of werido here" the older man sighed "well at least you tired" the older man smiled "I'm Azuma and I am the husband of Saito and Best friend of Izzy here" Izzy smiled at me "I'm Izzy and I patched you up" they all kept looking at me probably expecting me to say something like my name or why I was in that woods bleeding to death from my arm or why my fingers were the way they were. I sighed rubbing my eyes then mumbled out in a horse voice "Rag" Saito raised a eyebrow "really your name is Rag" I took a bite of my food that was sitting in front of me. yes and no my name was Rag it was actually Autumn which I think it's a cruel joke cause I was half ice elf, so I made up the name Rag from being called a ragdoll a lot by the kids around the neighborhood when I use to try and go make friends in the neighborhood. I kept eating my food as they all started to whisper to each other which also just sounded like it was arguing, I almost jumped when I heard a young guys voice "why is there an elf with a sling sitting at the table? And why do I smell blood?" all three stopped talking, Azuma looked up from the huddle "well you see Eugene its ummm cause" I heard a long sigh "you know what I have a feeling that you and Izzy were involved so on second thought never mind" I heard another young mans voice but with a accent "well there has to be a good reason and look how cute she is" I looked over to two young man standing there, one of them didn't look happy probably the one named Eugene and the other just was smiling. Eugene was medium build but skinny, he had black glasses with a design I couldn't make out from where I was sitting on the arm bands, his hair was short black with red highlights in it but flat, so his bangs were hitting the top of his glasses, he looked the brooding type, his eyes were blood red, he was wearing a loose black short sleeve button up, skinny blue jeans and brown dress shoes. The other guy was skinny but super muscular, his horns were on the side of his head above his ears they had a weird lake green tint to them that looked like they had blue mixed in under it then at the tip of the horn it faded into white, they curved down and around his ears which were cured at the top with the point of the tip of his ear facing down, the outside of his ear was also webbed but the webs had wholes in them, his tail had the same color pattern and was long and but not as wide as a dragons tail it was more dinosaur like with flat spikes on each side also like it looked like it was more a thick fur mixed with scales then just plain scales, his hair was a short spiked up mohawked ginger that had that weird lake green color stretched in it with his bangs laying over his left eyebrow, his eyes were a soft blue, he was wearing a green tank top with a bunch of different symbols all over it, black skinny jeans, and brown combat boots. Saito leaned his head on his hand "well then we can change the subject to where you have been the last week and a half" Azuma folded his arms "yes lets" I just sat there eating feeling like this was a family problem since I had a feeling Eugene was there son but it was also interesting to listen to since this is the most normal of a conversation I have ever heard. Eugene rubbed the back of his neck when he turned his head so he wasn't looking at us there was a giant bruise on the side of his neck but it looked funny like it wasn't made by getting beat up, Fergus leaned against the stairwell probably trying to stay out of this as well, Eugene finally looked back at us then sighed "I lost track of time when I was visiting Fergus in Scotland it wasn't meant to be that long" both didn't look happy by this answer, Saito spoke looking a little mad "Eugene you are 500 years old, you live on your own, you have a very nice boyfriend who I wish you would already fucking marry and have a baby with" Saito slammed his hand down on the table "but would it kill you to call your parents every couple fucking of days so we don't assume the worst" Izzy looked at him "langue Saito we have a kid here" Saito rolled his eyes "tsk like she would care considering the state she is in" I took a drink from my cup "my parents didn't do this to me" all 5 of them looked at me probably shocked I spoke. No one spoke only just stared at me probably waiting for me to speak, I sighed then took another drink "my half-brother did this to me he wanted my arm cause he thought would get a Kagune finally not having one himself" Saito leaned back in his chair drumming his fingers "so what your saying is your Kagune is a part of your arm" I nodded not looking at him "I am a rare freak of nature as I have been called plenty" Izzy leaned forward in her chair "but I am guessing you fought back or you wouldn't be here right?" that made me looked at her "you would think but I haven't a clue how I ended up in those woods" that made them all get this look on their faces and I heard a few of them let out these groan/sighs. I looked over at Eugene who was still standing there "great so you picked up a unstable half ghoul" Fergus shrugged "I mean not all ghouls are stable even if they are a full breed" Eugene put his hands in his pants pockets rolling his eyes "anyways were going back to my place just thought I would show that I was alive" there was movement behind me then I saw Azuma walk over to Eugene "is everything alright with you?" I couldn't see Eugene, but I could hear his voice which was on edge "yes I am fine that's sort of why I went some ugly people were bugging me" Azuma nodded then sighed "just call okay your dad gets anxious when you don't and then I have to deal with it" something hit the back of Azuma's head then I heard Saito's voice "would you quit telling our son lies" I looked at him he was slightly blushing, I laughed a little at this which once again got every one to look at me. I looked at all of them "stop looking at me every time I make a noise its fucking weird" Izzy rolled her eyes then sighed "oh great she is already like you Saito" he pointed at Izzy "no you want someone similar to me look at your son Jomei or that grandson of yours Shiki" Izzy rubbed her eyes "that reminds me I need to go make sure he isn't passed out in a bar again" Azuma laughed a little as he said "which one?" Izzy growled then threw a cup at Azuma who ducked, Eugene and Fergus had snuck out when everyone was looking at me. Azuma looked around "well damn he left" Saito stood up "well I should go do stock and set the place up speaking of drinkers" Izzy got up as well "if I cant find Jomei and he stumbles in will you please call me I need to put that boy in a volcano" Saito nodded "yeah but that's going a little over board Izzy" Izzy sighed walking to the door "if I throw him in the ocean it wont do anything" Saito nodded in agreement "you have a point" Azuma sighed then walked over to me cleaning up the dishes.

After the area was clear and everyone but Azuma was gone, I was left alone with the tv on which probably was a horrible idea cause there was nothing really stopping me from leaving this house besides that I was 7 and no place to go besides back to that house which made me wonder if they realized I wasn't there anymore or if I actually did any damage to Kaname which I doubted but still made me wonder if I did. I got up then stood at the door debating if I should leave or not and what I would do if I did leave this house, but I felt like if I stayed here any longer that they would take me to a place that would send me off to either back to that house or to a place that would be even worse then that place. I sighed just standing there when I heard Azuma's voice "if you want my honest option the world outside that door isn't going to do much for you unless you give them the answer you probably don't want to give" I looked at him then leaned against the door "the answer isn't that simple and I actually don't know the answer as much as you think" he hit his chin on his folded hands "so like if I asked you why didn't your parents stop this from happening?" I slid down the door resting my head on my knees "I would say I don't have any cause my father is never home to notice and my mother I heard died from a illness when I was 3 or 4 that's how I ended up with just my dad" he raised a eyebrow "so if your mother didn't die you would have been living with her?" I nodded "supposedly cause I guess my grandparents hated that I was even born found me to be cursed" he got this confused look on his face "why?" I sighed "my grandparents are old fashioned hated that I wasn't a full ice elf or not even just full elf at all" he rolled his eyes "oh that kind of old fashioned" I nodded. He looked at my arm then at me but said nothing I feel like they weren't saying something about what I said about me not remembering how I escaped from Kaname killing me, I remember Eugene saying I was unstable, but I still didn't know what that meant but I for sure knew it didn't mean anything good for me or my mental state.

*7 years later*

I never was sent away from Azuma and Saito's house I actually was given the room I woke up in and was sort of Adopted by them, so I went from having basically no parents at all and a half-brother wanting to consume me to two gay dad's and a brother who sort of cared about me and who had a boyfriend who was the exact opposite of the new brother. They home schooled me cause I threw a fit about going to an actual school even though they showed me a really nice school that they said that Izzy's grandson went to, I told them it was a stupid idea and I was going to wear a uniform to sit in a room all day with stupid kids. So there was a lot of me teaching myself stuff and everyone else teaching me stuff, my favorite moment came from when I was 13 and Saito thought it was time for me to get a sex end class and it went horribly wrong at least from probably Saito's prospective cause it end with me on the floor laughing really hard as Azuma went on a rant on everything wrong with men in the world and also about stuff I never wanted to learn about but it still made me laugh hard especially when Saito tried to calm Azuma down and it just made it worse, the good thing to come out of being home schooled was that I was taught how to fight, I mean it wasn't like I could use my Kagune but I learned hand to hand combat and how to defend myself cause I never wanted to almost to be consumed again. Oh also the coolest thing ever is that Azuma and Saito own a bar that they run together, it's a super nice bar that I got to hang out a lot in mainly in the back but it was still a decent place to hang out cause they didn't want to leave me at home alone when I first started living with them, one of the reason might have been that I was 7 and the other reason was probably that my arm was injured so I couldn't do a lot on my own. My arm healed with in 6 months but I kept it bandaged cause even though it was healed up my whole arm just looked disfigured cause while it was healing it turned this funky pink and purple color like it gave up on trying to be a normal skin color cause it was so damaged but I was told that it was fine and healthy so I wasn't worried about that, also that kagune flesh didn't disappear my skin grew over it but you could still see it threw the skin, also that ice shard I had supposedly stuck in my arm in attempt to keep my together was smaller and looked like it was part of the bone so the skin grew over that as well but a part still was peaking out probably was to obscure to be absorbed back into my body, so I kept it bandaged up to my shoulder.

I was looking for a new toaster for the house cause well the last one got thrown across the room, I cant remember the reason why but I know it wasn't my fault this time, last time with the blender was my fault this was not and no I'm not going to tell you what happen to the blender or why it was thrown cause it was a stupid tantrum it wasn't my proudest moment. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard this annoying women's voice "now why in the hell would I buy you that?" I heard a horse little boys voice "I have been good all month so I thought it would be a good reward" I heard a scoff then the women's voice "put it back I'm not getting you that" I heard the boy's horse voice "b-but I earned it" I growled not believing what I was hearing, so I did the most logical thing I went looking for the hag of a women. When I found the mom and child that were having this convo, I stopped in my tracks as I saw this young boy who was almost as beat up as I was 7 year ago he was almost skinnier which wasn't good for a kid his size, the right side of his face was cover in a huge bandaged that was wrapped around the whole right side of his head, the eye I could see was blue, he had chocolate brown hair with white strikes in it that was kept short but was spikey probably to better to manage with the bandage, he had on a beat up black hoodie that had pockets for his wolf ears to fit in, his tail was a normal wolves tail currently hanging down and around his leg, his pants were beat up as well but at least them seem to fit him, his sneakers were in the worst shape of all of his clothing. I walked over knowing my ghoul eye was showing which meant my right eye was glowing a ice blue and my sclera was black, I stood next to the boy who was holding a owl stuffed animal very closely, I looked at the lady who was supposedly his mother who was dressed ten times better then her own kid was which just made me more upset that I felt a little light headed but kept glaring at the women " hey Haggy Scumbag the fuck do you think your doing talking to your kid like that?" the female werewolf got this look on her face as looked at me "what did you just say to me your half breed freak?" I cracked my knuckles "you know I don't care for that sort of name calling makes me want to eat someone" it didn't really I actually found the thought of eating someone at all that wasn't cut up already disgusting and feared it. the female werewolf growled showing her teeth "your just a child I highly doubt you can defeat me" she reached for the stuffed owl in her kids arm "now were going to put this back now cause you don't get things your suppose to eat stupid child" I slapped her hand away before she touched the stuffed owl her eyes glowed yellow as she looked up at me "did you just slap my hand away from my own child?" I pushed the kid behind me then put my hands in my pants pocket "yeah I did what are you going to do about it hag?" her ears and tail stood straight up her eyes still glowing yellow "do you even know who your talking to?" I rolled my eyes then looked at the boy smiling then kneeling in front of him "hey I need a new toaster want to help me pick one out? Then after words why don't I buy you that owl" the kid looked at the hag but then nodded, I took his hand then walked back to the toasters. I picked him up when we got to the toasters "alright which one looks the best?" the boy pointed to the nicest one "that one it has 4 slots means more food" I nodded "that is the fair point well then what color?" he put a hand to his chin "ummm well I like the purple one" I smiled "purple one with four slots it is" I put him down to grab the box then I held out my hand so he could hold onto it which he did but more of hugged my whole arm. We were heading towards the check out by the hag of a mother of his and possibly his father which was in a fancy suit, I sighed "look this kid isn't coming with you for multiple reasons" the man cleared his throat "I don't think you have the right to decide that since he is our son" I raised my eyebrow "really cause I'm sure you don't have the right to have better clothes then your own son" they both looked taken a back, the hag nudged the man "do something about this" I looked at the boy "can I have my arm so I can call the police on these to?" the boy let go then I pulled out my phone pretending to call the police which just made them get these scared look on their faces, the women probably just wanting to get away as fast as possible reached for the boy which I just slapped her hand away as I spoke "yes I would like to report on a child abuse that I saw" the women looked shocked and so did the man which just made them scramble away with their tails between their legs.

After that I got a cart then went around the kids clothing section to get this kid some better clothes and shoes, then had him try them on which he was nervous about but I calmed him down telling him I wasn't going to hurt him and that he was fine, so I got him to try on some clothes on and some shoes, he looked better already just changing him clothes up but I still wanted to take him to get looked at but I should go tell my dads that I might of kidnapped a child. So, after the store I took him back to our house, Eugene was sitting on the couch with his Fergus, so when I tired to walk past them like nothing was happening I got stopped "Rag why do I smell wolf?" I stopped in my tracks "well you see what had happen was" Eugene sighed rubbing his eyes under his glasses "and here we go" Ferus laughed "oh come on there is probably a good reason she brought a werewolf child home" Eugene looked at him "you have meet Rag right?" Fergus sighed "yeah you have a point so lets hear it Rag" the boy who I learned name was Tobi which I found adorable hid behind me, I sighed "so I may have kidnapped a child cause they were getting abused by their family" Azuma walked into the room when I said that "oh and how were you planning to keep this child from being abused anymore?" I rubbed the back of my neck not looking at him, I heard Eugene sigh "so it was a Rag plan" I looked at him "what is that suppose to mean?" Eugene looked over at me "it means that your stupid ass doesn't ever fully have a plan for when she does stuff" Fergus put a hand on his shoulder "why don't we go Eugene" Eugene scoffed but then they left. Azuma folded his arms then looked at me "so who is the cutie anyways?" I sighed "his name is tobi and he helped me pick out the toaster" Azuma walked over then took the box from my arms "well at least you still got the toaster when you were out kidnapping children" I froze when I heard Saito's voice "what are we kidnapping?" Azuma smiled then looked at him "oh hello darling welcome home" he sighed then looked at me and Tobi "Rag what did you do?" a sweat drop went down my face cause you know how you have the nice parent who sees the bright side of whatever bad you did and then the parent that you are afraid to admit you did something cause you know you will be in trouble no matter what, yeah Saito was that parent. He looked down at Tobi "this is one of the Schmitz kids" he looked at me "Rag I'm going to ask again what did you do?" I put my hands in my pants pocket "I brought him here to get him away from the hag of a mother and douchebag of a father" Saito sighed "did she at least get the toaster or was that left out?" Azuma held it up "nice purple one with four slots and buttons for different settings" Saito took off his shoes then walked over to me and Tobi "you know we cant do anything for him cause they are his parents" Azuma walked away knowing that wasn't going to go over with me. I looked at him "people who let their son get into a state where they are bandaged up and walking around looking like they haven't eaten in months don't deserve to be parents" Saito scratched his neck then sighed "well then I need to know what you plan to do" I looked at Tobi who was sitting down hugging his owl "well first get him food as much as he wants then get him to a doctor" Saito folded his arms "he is still just a kid who will need to go back home at some point or the police will get involved" I helped Tobi up "then will you adopt him like you did me? To keep me away from that monster" Saito rubbed his eyes "Rag we cant just take in every case that walks in our house that's not how the world works" Azuma walked into the room holding a tray full of food "Saito darling can I talk to you in the other room" Azuma then set the tray on the coffee table and they both walked into the other room closing the door behind them, I lead Tobi over to the couch then sat down with him as he started to eat.

So After a few minutes of hearing shouting and crashing Tobi looked at me as I was use to this by now "something bad happen to you as well didn't it? that's why your arm is bandaged" I nodded sighing "yeah my brother tried to rip it off then eat it and probably would of eaten me whole after that if he liked the taste" Tobi's eye widened "wow my brothers just beat the absolute crap out of me" he took a few more bites "well that and made me lose my right eye" I looked at him "I noticed that bandage is pretty big" he nodded taking a drink "they ummm got too violent and use their wolf claws on my face the damage made me lose my right eye and I will have claw mark scars for the rest of my life on that side" I looked at my left arm "I cant feel anything in my left arm anymore and I don't have fingers anymore only icicles" he looked at me "your at least half ghoul right?" I nodded "other half is ice elf" he stopped eating "elf that is rare cause they stopped coming around super populated areas" I looked at his food "make sure you finish that before we take you to the doctors" he nodded then kept eating probably starving.

Later that night Izzy had come over so she could look at Tobi cause she was a retired doctor and I hated hospitals cause they ask questions that you usually didn't want asked if you were like us trying to hide from certain people, Azuma and Saito still hadn't reappeared so I was guessing once again it was my fault they were having another big fight cause this wasn't the first time they got into like they did about something I did, I was the problem child no matter where I went. Izzy cleaned up Tobi's face then checked him out saying other then needing to gain some weight Tobi was fine, she changed his bandage around his head which she just made into a eyepatch over his right eye saying that the claw marks should breathe then stitched them up better then they were, complain the whole time about how this was treated and that tobi shouldn't of had to lose his eye, I had never seen her this mad about something, after she was done with Tobi she went looking for the others and I took tobi up to my room. We were sitting on the bed leaning against the wall "so I was think I will just get you another blanket and you sleep on top on my blanket cause if we sleep under the same blanket you might freeze to death" he nodded "that sounds like a good idea" I put my hand on his "I am going to try my hardest to keep you from those bastereds you will become healthy and strong" he smiled then squeezed my hand. 

* 5 months later*

After getting Tobi settled in and some how getting the idiot parents of his to leave us alone which I don't know how that was done but Azuma said he would take care of it so I didn't ask to many question cause it just felt like last time when they had to do they same for me and my family hasn't bothered me since, which I still found weird but also nice. The toll did take it affect on Tobi cause he did wake up in the middle of the night terrified something bad was going to happen to him and there was a lot of calming him down enough that he had to sleep in my room the first couple of months so that I could be right there when he woke up and that seemed to help a lot, the other thing that happen was that just actually trying to get him use to people caring about what happen to him cause he sort of had mild shut downs if Azuma or Izzy tried to be well them and since they are very caring people its a lot to take in especially for someone who isn't use to it, I was and still am just annoyed by it but I tolerate it unlike Tobi who once again just sort of shuts down, and yeah those were not getting better.

I looked at Tobi who was watching a show on his tablet something about tech cause that's what he was into "you know I bet if we just took out the software chip out in your brain that causes these melt downs you would be fine" he smiled then laughed pausing his video "you think I need a software upgrade to get over my melt downs" I shrugged stretching "I mean that would fix everything in the world right if we just were androids" he shook his head "no that was already tried for a bit and they could still simulate feelings broke everyone hearts when the project was shut down" I blinked then put my hands behind my head cause I was laying down "well fuck never mind then" Tobi looked at me "im hungry how about you?" I shrugged "I could use a snack and some tea" he nodded then got out of the bed I got out of the bed and went with him.

We decided to go out into public to eat and drink for a change of pace since Tobi also refused to go to school for mainly the same reasons as me, so that's why we were able to just go out whenever we wanted, well with in reason that was cause it had to be during the day before the bar opened cause we had to be there or at home by night, that was one of the few rules for at least me and Tobi probably cause we were the youngest, I don't know if it applied to Eugene since he had a boyfriend and sometimes stayed over there. We were sitting in a booth eating ramen and had some rice balls in front of us, we were sitting across each other just talking with each other while we ate and were having a good time. When all of the sudden I got a whiff of Kaname, I stopped eating then looked around not seeing him but I knew he was in here which I mean shouldn't surprise me as much as it was cause the guy probably had a life and went places and yet it still put me on edge that I was in the same area as him cause you sort of don't get over someone trying to eat you alive, I growled when I heard a young man's voice "well it seems that the ragdoll freak lives" I looked over to see a older Kaname. He was muscular, his hair was black and had that douchey slicked back look with his sides shorter then the top, what made me smile was the fact that there was a huge claw mark scar that looked like it had frost bite damage to it as well on the left side of his neck which meant I did get him when I escaped, his eyes were always interesting cause they were two toned, one color was a blood red and the other was a a almost black purple they swirled together in his eyes, his horns had ghoul flesh wrapped around them but you could see they were a black with purple swirled into them then looked like goat horns spiraled around and close to his head, his wings were black that faded into a reddish purple, his tail looked different from the last time it looked to be mainly made out of ghoul flesh that couldn't decide on a shape, his sclera was permanently black I think it was a demon thing, he was wearing a fitted blue 3 piece suit, a white button shirt under that, a black tie that was skinny at the top but wider as it went down, and black dress shoes that looked freshly polished. I had to hold back a laugh "and I see someone got a really nice neck scar and is that frost bite I see?" Kaname adjusted his shirt to try and hide the scar as he cleared his throat "I don't know what your talking about, but I see that arm is still attached your fingers look a little funky though or is that just the bandage?" I lifted my left hand then wiggle my fingers "oh wouldn't you just love to know cause I bet you still are a Kagune less half ghoul" he growled his right eye turning a glowing red. I heard Tobi whimper I moved over to his side of the table then I pulled him close petting his head trying to calm him down and protect him as well from Kaname, who just looked at both of us "is that a werewolf cub? He is aware of what you are right?" I looked at him growling my own eye now glowing ice blue "you mean a better person then you ever will be" he was about to reach and probably grab the front of my shirt when a arm stopped him and I heard another man's gruff voice "alright that's a enough" we both looked over to see a scruffy middle aged dragon. He was skinny and surprisingly muscular looking, his hair was snow white in a messy unkept man bun that hung loosely off his head, his horns were a faded out blue and had ice patches on them also had some damage to them so they looked a little chipped on the sides and tip, his wings and tail reminded me of Izzy's but with more brown in it and once again had ice patches on them, his eyes were a muddy green, he was wearing a lose leather jacket that was patched up, a button up shirt that wasn't button on the top three so it was hanging open at the top showing off a bare chest that had patches of scales on it, his jeans were covered in dirt, and his loafers looked like they had seen better days. Tobi tugged on my sleeve then whispered "that guy looks like a photo that Izzy has of her son" I raised a eyebrow then nodded "you could be right" Kaname didn't look happy about someone as filthy as this guy was touching him, Kaname tired pulling his arm away "get off me you filthy werido" the guy looked offend "filthy I just took a shower this morning that's just rude" I winced as I felt a massive pain in my left arm, Kaname froze then looked over at me his eyes flashing fear as I winced again in pain as my arm spazzed a little and I swear I saw something move under my bandage. The guy we thought was Izzy's son Jomei who she threated to a few times to throw in a volcano since he was a drunken loser who was letting his life waste away, her words not mine, he looked over at me as well then raised an eyebrow "I recognize you ummm the new daughter of Azuma and Saito right?" I held my left arm blacking out a little not responding so I closed my eyes, I heard movement then nothing as I passed out.

The next day I woke up with a start then looked around to find Tobi next to me messing with something that he probably took apart, I sighed then rolled on my side to look at him better "you know what I think" Tobi looked at me but didn't responded which meant he was in one of his moods which meant he had a shut down episode after I passed out, I just laid there watching him. It wasn't till I was watching a movie that he finally spoke "that was the guy that made your arm the way it is" I nodded pausing my movie "7 years older and better dressed but yeah" he kept messing with his gadget "so he was what 12 or 13 when he finally snapped and tried to eat you" I sat up "yeah that seems right" Tobi shook his head "cant believe we choose to go to the same place they were both at" I nodded "yeah that was a weird one" he stopped messing with his gadget "I want to someday be able to stand up to people like him and not shut down" I petted his head "you will get there and people will fear you instead" he leaned back against the bedframe as I kept petting his head.

Saito always said that the world was full of unfairness and that is the one thing that would never change but you just had to change what was unfair and if you didn't like that it was unfair make so it was fair or if you couldn't just buckle down and deal with it, I think that is the best life advice you could give a child when they had already been to threw probably worse thing they would ever go threw until the next thing that happen to and who knows that could be worse then what they had already been threw.


	2. Chapter 2

*10 Years later*

We never told anyone about what happen that day even though I have a feeling that everyone knew about it but just decided to not say anything about it for reasons I wasn't going to ask cause I really didn't care to cause I just wanted it to be forgotten I was happy with just the fact that I had damaged Kaname in some way for what he did.

Anyways When I was 17 I got a bad habit of when I was frustrated that I would throw stuff I mean it was always a bad habit but as I got older it became a worse habit, mainly what ever was near me at the time, for some reason Saito secret knives to carry around for protection that I started to throw at the wall when I was upset, yeah my dads weren't to happy about that cause both things damaged there walls and they were tired of repairing it. So, they tried to get me to do different ways of destressing, like getting a basket of form balls that I could throw which just bored me, so I didn't use them unless I wanted someone's attention. So Eugene being the helpful brother that he was when I was hanging out at his place one day handed a cigarette that had blood fused into it so I wouldn't get sick from it even though cigarettes weren't the healthiest thing to begin with, yeah I know I was only 17 but it helped to calm me down and they weren't just normal smelling cigarettes they smelled of cherries and I loved cherries, I also went and got a vape pen just in case I didn't feel like going out and buying cigarettes or wanted a different smell, and I'm NOT justifying smoking in anyway it was still a bad habit but at least it stopped me from damaging the house. My body temp had dropped to a weird level of cold to others, I say this cause I didn't feel any different but if I got to hot I got uncomfortable so for me Fall and Winter were great times of year for me since they didn't bother me, my boobs were a decent size they were mid sized, I cut my hair so it was now a short pixie cut with my sides and the back of my head to my hairline was shaved down to scalp, I was still skinny I don't think that was going to change.

As for Tobi he was growing to be skinny as a fucking twig but with muscles so a thick twig with a rock hard six pack, his body was lacky and flexible though so it would be heard to caught he cause he would slip threw your fingers then probably have you on the ground before you knew it, his hair stayed shaggy kind of went with his nerd look, I tired to get him to invest in glasses but he refused saying they would just get in the way. The attacks and shuts down didn't stop but they weren't as massive and easily triggered as the years went on, he got the same lessons as me expect I swear I think his sex ED talk was worse cause Izzy got involved trying to warn Tobi of the dangers of women and how tricky they could be, for some reason if Izzy and Azuma go on a rant together you literally have to leave the room or stay there for the hours of just what turns into nonsense. Tobi also learned how to fight by training with us and when he was 12 he made new friends who gave him more of a ruffing up then we did even though we didn't hold back, so I was wondered if they were doing something other then just training to become strong but I stayed out of it cause no police had showed up yet so it couldn't be anything horrible. The people caring for him took the least amount of time he stopped letting it effect him after about a year and a half or just learned to tolerate it like I did but still found it mildly annoying, or who knows maybe I was the weird anti-social one out of the two of us. Being a werewolf came with random episodes he couldn't control when he was a kid especially when he was a preteen so that meant we had to clear out a spot in the basement for him to have these episodes, it only lasted a few days but was worse also lasted a week if he was having a episode and the full moon decided to show up that was never a fun time.

When I was 18 I didn't feel like this house was mine and Tobi's home anymore so used the money I had to get a house, no one wasn't the happiest about this for a couple reasons, one being I was only 18 and Tobi was only 12 so us living alone was dangerous, two no one was happy I did this behind their backs, well everyone's but Tobi's since he was involved in getting this house so he had to be involved, lastly and I swear only my dads, they didn't like the fact that their house was going to be kind of empty again after getting to live with 2 kids now down to none.

Anyways the house was amazing, and I was very proud of finding it and it was a train ride away from their bar and house, 2 train rides away from Eugene and Fergus so not close to them but it worked, by the way we all lived in Tokyo hence the train rides.

The exterior of the house was wood and metal, it was two and a half stories with the third story being spilt between a bed room with its own bathroom and this nice outdoor patio that the roof covered so even it was raining you could still sit outside so it wasn't a full story, the back yard was mid sized so it had a small grass area then a brick sitting area with a fireplace built in the middle of it so that was going to be nice during the fall and the summer nights it got cold.

The interior was amazing the floor was a nice wood floor that was dark with lighter wood swirls spread out threw out the whole house expect the bathrooms and laundry room that were heated patterned tile.

The first floor was you're the basic entry way that had a metal stair case with wood railing that went to the second floor, there were four different doors, one door went to the small garage that could fit one car if I ever got one and some storage also there was a door that went to a small basement/storage area, one door went to the laundry room which had a outdoor sitting area fenced in it was small but if you wanted to hang your clothes out there it was a option, one door went to the backyard, one door that went to a half bathroom that just had a toilet and sink.

The second floor was the biggest cause it had the most since all the random stuff was put in the first floor with no room for anything else besides being a mud room/entry way, it had the living room, the dining room and the kitchen which was all open concept so they kind of blended into each other, a L shaped stair case that was right next to the stair case that lead up from the first floor, both were in the center of two walls that lead to two different bedrooms, one facing the street and one facing the backyard, there was third bedroom but it was across from the bedroom facing the backyard, so image when you walk up the first floor stairs or down the third floor stairs you will be looking at the the living room and if you turned left or right you will get to the bedrooms.

The living room furniture we put in it was a dark blue worn out very comfy couch with one of those things that extends from one end of the couch, on side of the couch was a used but almost new lazy boy that was marron colored, then on the other side of the couch was a massive bean bag that you could probably sleep in if you wanted cause the fabric was made out of soft cotton fiber, the coffee table in the middle of all of these seating things was what looked like a piece of wood that had a rock drilled into it, the side table in between the couch and lazy boy looked the same but was a piece of metal that had smoothed out jagged edges, there was a old bookcase filled to the brim with books against the stair case, the flat screen tv was mounted to the wall in the center so you could see even from the kitchen. The kitchen was homey it was dimly lit with 4 wide windows on each wall but the curtains were down so the sunlight wasn't coming threw them that brightly which is why the room was so dim, the sink right under the windows, the stove was in the island itself but the oven was on the wall a two counter tops away from the sink, the fridge was on the opposite side of the sink with a counter in between them, there were some built in shelves scattered on the wall, there was a nice cabinet in the corner of the kitchen, it was basically just shelves built into the wall behind some curtains, so it was probably dry food storage.

The dining room table was a wood table with tough stained glass in the center, the wood webbed under it so it shouldn't break easy, but we had spare glass in storage room in the basement just in case, the chairs had metal frame with cushions built into them.

The two bedrooms that weren't being used were boring and plan till we put personality into them but they both had bathrooms built into them, the bathrooms were behinds sliding doors, with the tub and shower being one and built into the wall, the sink sitting in the middle of the room, the toilet on the other side of the room with its own mini sliding door in front of it there was plenty of leg room.

Tobi took the room facing the street probably, so he could watch people cause I had a feeling he would have trust issues of people that wasn't me for a good while, I hope that didn't last long we need one of us to see good in people or we would probably never make friends.

The third mini floor was interesting cause it was a small hallway just dividing the little outdoor porch and the bedroom that was a little bigger then the other three but not by much, The bedroom and bathroom was of course boring till I put personality into it, yeah I know I got the bigger bedroom why didn't I offer it to Tobi and have him take it instead, well I did and he said that he didn't want it cause it felt more like a better place for me to be.

So for our bedrooms and bathrooms after we were done with them cause we did do some remodeling of the bathrooms cause they were just way to boring it was hurting my brain looking at them, Tobi didn't care for the boring look as much either so we decided that we would redecorate them.

I went for a more edgy bathroom having my wall being a chucky rock texture that was rough when you touched it and like the rocks were sticking out of the wall, the tub and shower in my bathroom were separate probably to make this room feel like the more important one, the shower was built into the wall so I didn't feel like messing with that besides putting in a seat just in case I was to tired to stand and also didn't want to take a bath, Tobi had me put in a rain shower head along with the normal one, also put had some teach so I could have different features and control the water pressure better I guess, the tub on the other hand looked like it was made from a giant rock that was cut in half with a swirl design the inside of the tub was a cooper lining but it felt like a tub so I don't think it was real copper which was fine I didn't want to get cooper poisoning, the sink looked like it was built from scraps of metal that were welded together cause someone could the foist looked like it was made from a icicle which just made me smile, so I had that design made for my tub and my shower head which got some extra icicles spikes, my toilet was the most boring part of the bathroom cause I couldn't think of anything extra to do it besides get a black one and throw paint at it.

Tobi's bathroom he went for more of the metal and teach theme, Tobi took out the tub shower combo and put in a shower with a seat, also putting in a normal one and a rain shower head, putting in the same setting as mine, so besides the design of the wall and shower head we had the same shower which I found interesting, his sink was automatic so he didn't have to use a knob to turn on his sink he just had to wave his hands under the foist but I made him put in knobs just in case the thing broke and we had to wait for parts to fix it, his toilet was a little more techy then mine but was also the most boring part of his bathroom.

My bedroom had, my bed which had the coolest bedframe cause it was hand built by me and Eugene, the bedframe looked like two different colored planks of wood that curved up and the legs of the bed were dull knifes, the mattress was just a boring memory form one super comfy though, my worn out blanket I had since I was a baby that I use to have at my dads house, I had left it at my dad's house when I ran and it was very hard to get back after running but Azuma found a way and when he came home with it, I was the happiest I had been since I had gotten there cause it was one of the few things my mother got for me.

Anyways the rest of my bed was just a few pillows one being a body pillow that I curled around sometimes, and a blanket that actually was suppose to keep me warm cause my blanket from my childhood didn't do a very good job since it was so warn out not that I needed to be kept very warm but it made everyone else feel better so I had it, my nightstand was a Japanese whiskey barrel that was refurbished to be have drawers in it and sanded down so it didn't poke you over time, which usually had my laptop sitting on top of it and my phone onto of the laptop when I was sleeping and it was charging, a old beat up dresser that had a bunch of cut mark on it and I swear I saw blood on it once but I didn't care cause it was the first thing that Azuma and Saito gave me to fill my room when I first moved in with them so it had a lot of meaning to me, sitting on the dresser was this black dragon stuffed animal that's head was bigger then the rest of its body and its arm, wings, horns and tail were weirdly shaped this was cause it was made by me cause I wasn't getting a lot of sleep when I first moved in so this dragon was suppose to be my comfort shield or something that Izzy put a ice heart into him that would stay there forever and also would stay cold, I also had my own bookcase that was also filled to the brim with different kinds of books including manga cause I did find those enjoyable at times, that was it for now my room was pretty empty besides some photos and posters on the wall.

Tobi's room wasn't much fuller he had a metal bed frame with a memory form mattress cause they are comfy, a few pillows, a couple of blankets, he had a dresser and a desk that he took from his parents house, we got him his own desktop with two monitors which is all he wanted when he moved away nothing other then that, his barn owl stuff animal sat on his desk next to his computer most of the time but it moved around the room, he had parts of tech piled in different parts of his room and tools scattered around his room cause he loved tinkering and building inventions but if you asked what he was building or told him what he was working on was cool he wouldn't responded and also deny he was working on anything, I found it hilarious but I knew he was just being modest about how much of a genius and how creative he was.

I was sitting in a chair on my little outdoor porch that was across from my room watching people pass by when Tobi sat down next to me with a plate of food and some tea, I looked at him "you could of called me down and I would of helped you with that" he shrugged "its fine I know you don't like cooking when your not hungry" I put my hands in my hoodie pocket sighing "you want to know what I want" he looked at me taking a drink out of his cup then put it down "I never know what you want" I rolled my eyes "not the point" he took a bite of his food "then what is? also why are outside?" I looked at him "cause I like being outdoors when its fall its not blazing hot and uncomfortable" he shook his head "not like it bothers me a lot anyways but just was wondering" I laughed a little "anyways I think some piercings and tattoos would be cool" he made a face then nodded "yeah that would be my friend Yusuke is a tattoo artist he would love to get his hands on me" I smiled when he said that last part. He choked on his drink when he saw my face "not in that way Rag Odin help me that it wouldn't be interesting though besides he has Akira and they are soul mates" I raised an eyebrow "soulmates huh?" Tobi nodded "yeah Yusuke is from a family of old fox spirits that help guard the woods around here he meet Akira when they were kids" I shrugged "just thought after you break up with that geeky werido it would be something different" Tobi rolled his eyes "I really wish you wouldn't call her that Futaba is a nice girl and we have a lot on common also she has gotten a lot better about being social" I adjusted myself in my seat so my legs were crossed under my legs "I doubt that very much that girl screams social anxiety" he took a few bites from his food not saying anything as he chewed but he didn't look happy.

After a few minutes of quiet and Tobi finishing his breakfast "anyways besides you insulting my girlfriend why don't we go get both of them together maybe even drag the other two with us" I smirked "you think we could finally get Eugene to get that matching tattoo with Fergus" he shrugged "I hope so that would be amazing task to get done" I laughed then nodded. Eugene had been refusing for years to get the cheezie couples matching tattoos with Fergus even with our help but maybe if we tricked him into going he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of it cause Yusuke had a away to convince people into doing stuff mainly by talking there ear off, and yes I have smacked him for that cause it really annoys me, that got me into a fight with his protective kleptomaniac of a boyfriend.

*a week later

So after we figured out when Yusuke was free and I promised not to hit anyone aka Yusuke for going on long rants again we dragged Eugene and Fergus over to Yusuke's tattoo parlor which we didn't tell them that's where we were going so Eugene was going to be mad when he figured out that's what we were planning. When we got there Yusuke was ecstatic to see us and even before we could say anything he went on a rant about how beautiful our tattoos were going to be, Akira who was sitting in his little corner just waved at us he wasn't the hugest talker which I guess made up for how much his boyfriend talked. After Yusuke was done Eugene who appreciated the passion Yusuke had for his art agreed to it even to get his ears pierced which shocked me a little but I was happy that he agreed to it cause I honestly thought it was going to be harder then a simple rant from Yusuke so that was cool.

Me and Tobi were first for the piercings then we it was going to be Eugene after that it was who ever wanted to go first. Tobi went first he got a eyebrow above his right eye it was a nice little moonstone I'm not joking about the name of the stone either, which I found a interesting choice but maybe there was a hidden meaning behind it since that was his injured eye side, he got two small gauges in his lower ear that were swirls of different colors and he got snake bites which were again moonstones must be his favorite stone.

I got a industrial earring in my left ear that looks like it goes all the way threw the point of my ear and looped to the other side on one of the ends was a very detailed lotus flower, so since I was half a elf I didn't have ear lobes hence the stupid nick name knife ear but I did have two piercings where I would have ear lobes they were Fluorite stones since we were going with a specific stone theme with our piercings, I also got two eyebrow piercings next to each other on my eyebrow above my right eye same as Tobi.

Eugene got just one in each ear in his lower ear and a nose ring he refused to get anything fancy, but he did get bloodstones which took a bit of convincing which did make him find the humor in it and let it happen.

So as for tattoos we talked about it then had Fergus and Eugene to first cause I had a feeling Eugene wanted to leave as he wasn't exactly planning to even do this today. They got the Celtic symbol for love with blood swirling in it, they both got it on there chest above their hearts which I guess was sweet.

Tobi's tattoos were a little more interesting, I wasn't aloud to look till his eye one was done I guess not wanting me to see the empty socket of his right eye. He got around his whole upper right side of his face including around his eye to make it look like it was the inside of a robot with all the gears showing it ended at his cheek bone, his left arm was covered in circuit board lines with blood dripping from some of the lines and at his wrist it looked like their two deep puncture holes like a vampire bite him there, on his right shoulder blade there was a huge gash with frost bite like a ghoul tried to take a swing at him exposing a part of a circuit board mixed with gears.

As for my tattoos, on my right shoulder I got a dragon that looked like it wrapped itself around my whole upper arm down to my elbow where at the beginning of my lower arm it's tail was hanging while the upper half of its body was crawling over my shoulder where it decided to rest his head like it was watching my back, it's scales were swirled with black and ice blue color, it's horns had a weird lake green tint to them that looked like they had blue mixed in under it then at the tip of the horn it faded into white, it's claws looked like they were made of bone and ice, it's eyes were a glowing lavender, on my right wrist I got the same deep puncture marks but mine had a small bit of blood dripping from it, above my heart near my collar bone I got a wolf one back leg and one front leg also the right side of its face were mechanical the fur was chocolate brown with white strikes in it the wolf was laying down with its head on top of its crossed legs like it was sleeping.

After all that was done we had dinner that at their place that Akira cooked us which was above the tattoo shop Eugene and Fergus left after getting their tattoos so it was only me and Tobi left to feed. I was sitting at the table with Yusuke and Tobi, I looked over at Akira "so what is he making?" Tobi shrugged "not a clue but I hope its curry he makes good curry" Yusuke smiled "he learned it from Futaba's dad when he got kicked out of his house and was living above the café" I looked at Yusuke "why did he get kicked out?" Yusuke looked sad then sighed "a older vampire bastered convinced others in the town he use to live in that he did something he didn't do" I leaned back in my chair "that's rough" Yusuke nodded "yeah he ran away a lot that's how I met him he got lost in the woods once during one" Tobi folded his arms "eventually the guy is going to pay and come clean but till then Akira cant go home" I raised a eyebrow but didn't say anything because I knew not to ask how cause it was something to do with a activity that these guys did on the down low that I technically wasn't suppose to know about but did since they trusted me. Akira walked over with four plates of food and it was curry then put one in front of each of us mine and Akira's had a red tint to it also mine had human chucks in it, I smiled "thanks Akira" he smiled a little "its no problem Sojiro is a ghoul so I already knew how to make it like that" I looked over at Tobi "doesn't that make Futaba half ghoul and Half witch" Tobi rolled his eyes "yes" I raised a eyebrow "do you have a thing for ghouls Tobi?" Tobi didn't answer and just started to eat, both Yusuke and Akira snickered at that comment, who didn't respond then started to eat so the rest of us did as well.

*5 months later*

Me and Tobi were enjoying some dinner at a nice whole in the wall place we liked going that had mainly side dishes with a few main meals, so it wasn't like filling but if you ate enough it was, so me and Tobi loved it if we were munchie nothing more which right now we were for no reason just were. I was sitting across from Tobi in a corner near the front which was one of our favorite spots cause it was good for people watching I looked at Tobi who had been quiet then poked him "what is the matter with you?" Tobi had been spacing out looked up at me "oh its nothing just overthinking some stuff" I nodded "well don't overload yourself or you will crash and I don't have the parts to repair you" he rolled his eyes "I'm not a robot Rag" I shrugged "could of fooled me with those tattoos of yours" he sighed then took a bite of his food "ha ha your very funny" I smiled "I try my hardest to be" he shook his head then started to eat his food again now that he wasn't spaced out.

30 minutes later we were sort of just now hanging at the table drinking and watching people, when I caught the whiff of my bio dad then I heard his voice "well its true you are alive and hanging with a wolf" I looked at him taking a deep breathe but just as I was about to say something I held my left as a wave of pain went threw it, I tired really hard not to scream, Tobi got this worried looked on his face.

My bio dad who I was just going to call Hyun cause that was his name and I learned that from Kaname's mom screaming when she was mad about something to do with him, he was a athletic medium build but he body was riddled with scars including his face, the one on face went from the left side of his head at his hair line to his left cheek bone it was two jagged lines that was wider near the forehead and hairline then got thinner as it went down like it wasn't as deep as it went down, it was one of the few scars that had frost bite damage to it but the frost bite wasn't as bad as the others so I always wondered if I gave it to him as a toddler, his hair was black medium length it was like neatly messy like he tried to control the curls in his hair but fail, his eyes were a muddy red, he was wearing a rust colored three piece suit, a black shirt under it all, a purple tie that was skinny at the top but wider as it went down, and light brown dress shoes that looked freshly polished, I see where Kaname gets his style from.

Hyun raised a eyebrow "I see that arm is still a problem" I took a couple of deep breathes "as in a problem for me or for you and that brat of yours? He seemed alittle scared of my arm last time I saw him" Hyun was about to take his hand out of his pants pocket but when he did Tobi growled his eyes were glowing yellow which meant he was mad and was prepared to attack Hyun, so Hyun left his hands in his pocket as he looked at him then sighed "I almost forgot about the guard dog which I hear you stole" I leaned back in my chair feeling dizzy and I swear I felt something moving in my arm same as last time but alittle worse like my arm wanted to burst apart.

Tobi looked at me "Rag we should get you out of here you don't look good" I nodded and was about to stand up but my legs just gave in which made me just sit back down, Hyun scoffed "really Rag that is such a ugly name your given name is so much prettier" I looked at him then growled my right eye glowing ice blue "yes cause Autumn is such a much more suitable name for a ice elf it's a more of a joke then anything" Tobi walked over to my side then helped me up whimpering alittle as he did probably worried for me, I petted his head to show I was fine but really wasn't, Hyun shook his head "I never cared for that attitude of yours I think you get it from that horrible mother of yours" I looked at him then clenched my fists and growled that movement in my arm growing stronger.

*some unknown time later*

I blacked out after that all I remember is feeling a huge mix of emotions and a bunch of pain, but I feel like that had happen before so probably the same thing that happen when I was escaping for my life happened when Hyun showed up, it might of happen with Kaname showed up that one time but Jomei showed up and must of stopped it from happening that time which I was grateful for cause I don't like not knowing what is happening.

I woke up with a start but then sat up quickly and threw up in the garbage next to my bed and all I could taste in my mouth was blood, which there it was in the garbage a bunch of blood mixed with probably food or maybe my own stomach for all I know, I laid back down curling into a ball around my dragon stuffed animal and body pillow.

I laid there throwing up a couple more times before Tobi open the door and peeked in then smiled his tail wagging seeing that I was awake watching something on my phone so I didn't fall back asleep, he walked over then laid down next to me, I didn't look at him trying hard not to cry cause I was really scared currently cause I was in a lot of pain and my body felt like a truck hit it also my arm was unbandaged and had a knee sock on it I had a feeling this was a Tobi doing.

After a few minutes of silence Tobi spoke "you like the sock?" I nodded "I love I think it should be a new fashion statement" he smiled snickering at the lame joke "how do you feel?" I squeezed my dragon and pillow tight "like my whole body is falling apart and I'm going to die" he put a hand on mine "your not going to die I made sure of that" I took his hand then squeezed it "what happen?" he sighed then put his free arm behind his head "I tired to get you out of there after you passed out" I just laid there listen pausing my video as he kept going "but when I got you outside you snapped straight up then looked around but it was like you weren't there" he squeezed my hand hard "then that Bastered of a old man came out and you followed him to the alleyway without a word just growling" I looked at my left arm "did it do anything? I assume it did if its unbandaged" he nodded "your whole arm got a thick layer of ice around it with this weird flesh wrapped around the ice but other then that it looked the same" I shakily raised my hand "take off the sock" Tobi helped me sit up then pulled the sock off my arm.

My left arm now had thin lines of ice weaving up around my whole arm like it was veins so I don't know where it started and ended for all I know it could be going down the left side of my back cause it went past my shoulder, also my whole hand now was gone and was replaced by a mutated twisted ice hand but it wasn't painful it felt like my other hand which was weird, the ice went up to my wrist then faded off into the deformed skin of the rest of my arm the ice veins going to the hand as well. I sighed then moved my fingers "I wonder if this was suppose to happen" he shook his head "I don't know it was like this when you finally passed out after fighting with that Bastered" I looked at Tobi "did you get hurt?" he shook his head again "no I kept back even though I wanted to help all I did was call our dads and Eugene" my eyes widened "wait you did what?" he rubbed the back of his neck "I didn't know what else to do" I sighed then leaned over to throw up again which just made him sigh "also you have doing that for a couple of days no one knows why" he helped me lay back down.

I sighed then whipped my mouth with the towel next to my bed "does anyone have a guess" Tobi shrugged "Saito guessed it might have to do something with your two sides clashing together and your organs are paying the price" I raised a eyebrow "what is that suppose to mean?" Tobi sighed "I am guessing maybe that the more these episodes happen the more ghoul like your organs become and the less you will be able to handle actually eating food" I sighed looking at the ceiling "great and I already don't eat much as it is" I sat up then looked around "I should bandage my arm" Tobi got up then went looking for the bandages.

After finally being able to get out of bed and down to the kitchen I found everyone down there in the living room talking among themselves in a whisper, I walked over to the bookcase then dropped a heavy book on the floor to get there attention which it did they all looked at me with worried looks on their faces, I sighed then rubbed my eyes "I really don't like those looks on your faces also why the fuck are you all here, don't you have lives?" Izzy smiled then got up walking over to me "how many times do I have to explain family to you?" I rolled my eyes then walked over to the kitchen putting the kettle on the stove so I could make some tea "no you have explained it a lot to me just doesn't fully stick" Azuma spoke up "so how are you feeling?" I sighed then leaned against the counter "like I was hit by a truck and then ran over by it" they all laughed at this.

Eugene smiled "she seems fine to me I don't know why you were all so worried" Fergus rolled his eyes "oh yea cause you definitely didn't almost rip that old mans throat out" Eugene blushed then put his hand over his face, Azuma snickered "oh yeah your brothers, your dad and Fergus almost beat the guy to meat slush, me, Izzy and Jomei had to hold them back" I smiled as Tobi sat next to Eugene blushing as well, I looked at Fergus "even you Fergus" he didn't looked at me scratching his cheek "well I mean you are like my sister expect you wouldn't eat the guy alive in one gulp if he pissed you off" I laughed "oh shit that sounds serious did that ever really happen?" Fergus smiled "if it did I didn't help in the least and didn't enjoy it" the whole room laughed at that, The kettle went off and I put my tea bag in my favorite cup then I poured the hot water into the cup, I then walked over to the living and sat down sighing, Eugene looked over at me "for real are you okay?" I nodded "yeah I am fine" he nodded then Fergus held his hand probably to comfort Eugene.

Tobi sat down next to me then smiled "so I have a crazy idea" I raised a eyebrow "wow I have finally corrupted you" he rolled his eyes "yeah not as much as you would think" I shrugged "a little is still a little" he sighed then rubbed his eye "im already regretting this" I smiled feeling proud of myself for it, Tobi looked at me "next month I am going to take you somewhere you have never been and you cant ask what were doing" I folded my arm "interesting" he pulled out his phone then groaned "I forgot that was today" I looked at him "you can go say hi to the group" he nodded then walked away not looking up from his phone, Eugene looked at me "what was that about?" I shrugged "not a clue but I know who it was from" Fergus looked confused "how?" I sighed "when Tobi was 13 almost 14 I caught him sneaking out his window to join his friends to do something with them" everyone looked shocked at this but I kept talking "I told him I didn't give two shits that he was sneaking out but he better come back alive and in one piece or I would make his life miserable" Azuma put a hand on his chin then leaned on it "I never imaged Tobi sneaking out he seemed to be the good one out of the two of you" I rolled my eyes "where the fuck would I sneak out to?" Azuma shrugged "when you first came to us I stayed up late at night waiting to hear you trying to sneak out to run away" I rolled my eyes cause I sometimes forgot that they were probably the normal ones worrying about the stuff I didn't even think about.

*1 month later*

I stood at the door with Tobi then sighed "im not going in there" Tobi rolled his eyes "why not?" I made a face "I don't do big crowds" he rubbed his eye "Rag you need to try it cause who knows you might like it" I shook my head "nope I'm going to hate it cause it's a huge crowd of fan girls and boys" he sighed "what if we stand in the back and watch?" I looked at him "near the door in case I really hate it" he threw up his arms "yeah sure fine can we go in now its going to start soon" I shrugged then followed him inside.

I was right about the crowd it was a small place mixed with a whole bunch of people crammed into watch a band that I had no clue about but this is what Tobi choose to do and I was willing to try it before I found out what it was now I wasn't sure how much I cared for this idea also was confused about it since Tobi's hearing was very sensitive to sound and concerts were one of the loudest things you could go to but he said that he fixed that problem didn't ask how cause I knew he wouldn't tell me cause it was probably something he invented and he isn't really good at telling others what he makes probably the lingering trauma from the abuse.

I sat at the back near the door in case I didn't care for this, a girl with light brown hair cut into a medium bob was sitting next to me, she had this cool white loose belly t-shirt that said "rock of mind on it" on it, she looked at me then smiled "you look on edge first time to such a place?" I nodded "yeah my brother dragged me said I should try this bullshit out" she laughed "I have never heard it put that way" I was about to say something but then the band started to play.

They played a few songs then took a break then played a few more songs I talked on and off with the girl next to me she was a nice girl but seemed a little air headed so I wondered if she was going to be okay on her own when she left this place, Tobi didn't seemed bothered by the noise and seemed to enjoy the concert as well which I was glad about cause I was worried about that.

We were at home when Tobi sat next to me on the couch with some food "well that was a experience and you seemed to have had made a friend" I rolled my eyes then turned on the tv "it was interesting and I like their music I will give you that" he took a bite of his food "that guitarist was pretty handsome" I rubbed my eyes "really I didn't notice" he smiled "oh really cause I thought I saw you glance at him a few times and stare for a few minutes before looking away" I didn't look at him just at the tv "I don't know what your talking about cause that didn't happen" he kept smiling "oh lets not forget that he was a dragon" I punched him in the arm glaring at him which just made him laugh as he got up and walked away. I folded my arms then sighed cause it wasn't that I was embarrassed that Tobi caught me staring at the guy but it was also the fact that I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen his face before but I couldn't place it and that was bugging me, and also even though its massively embarrassing I didn't take having a crush on someone well cause I still had trust issues towards people that wasn't the people I grew up around and having that episode last month didn't help in the least with my mental state or trust issues.

I was fine by the way if you fucking cared I got some scars but nothing to big or damaging so I guess that was good but I wondered about next time, yes there was going to be a next time I could just feel it cause unless a miracle happened I was not controlling this anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

*5 years later*

So after all that nothing much happened, I liked those guys music so when Tobi heard of a concert popping up we went and I saw that girl every once in awhile she was nice her name was Yuza and she was a vampire who liked the band as well but had other things to do so she couldn't always come to the concerts, what I didn't find out till maybe after knowing her for almost a year was that she didn't have legs and she moved around in a wheelchair.

Yuza was a skinny girl but not twig like she was almost there though, her hair was a medium light brown hair that didn't go past her ears, her eyes were grey, she had a nose piercing along with snake bites also had 2 in her both ears, she usually wore a loose tank top that said "rock of mind" in rainbow colors, she wore a black sweater over that, she wore blue skinny jeans, and of course she didn't wear shoes. she said that her boyfriend refused to let her get some fake legs cause he wanted her to get the best legs that money could buy which was going to be awhile cause even though they were vampires they weren't that rich, which is understandable cause it must takes vampires hundreds of years to get rich.

I mentioned this to Tobi but he said that it was interesting but nothing after that, not that I was expecting him to build legs for a stranger but I also was thinking it was be a cool project for him since people probably pay for that if he built some good ones, it would also be a good cover if he kept doing his other actives.

I was sitting at home at tapping my finger on my arm cause 3 days ago Tobi came home then I heard a bunch of crashing, cussing, screaming at nothing then silence all of this coming from his room which made me think something happen but I didn't know what and that made me worry more since this was the first time I heard this much anger from Tobi cause he was supposedly the mature and calm one of the two of us so him this mad must be something really bad and I didn't know what I should do for him.

After sitting there for another hour, I finally went into his room and it was trashed and torn apart I guess it was worse then I thought, I sighed then walked over to where he was laying on his bed then laid down next to him. He didn't look at me or say anything but his face was red and puffy so I could tell he had been crying also he was all bandaged up, I sighed "alright start from the beginning" he shifted but didn't say anything just hugged his owl tightly, I sat up still looking at him "Tobi I have never seen you like this what the fuck happen?" he groaned then turned on his other side so he was looking at me "me and Futaba haven't been exactly getting along lately" I rested my head on my hand as I listened "everyone is getting engaged and talking about where they want to be later in life after we don't want to do our activity anymore" he sighed then coughed a little groaning "it freaked her out and she went into one of her shut off moods but this one was different not even Akira could snap her out of it" I raised a eyebrow "why Akira?" he shifted "they are like us they grew up together cause Sojiro raised Akira after he got kicked out of his town" I nodded "okay continue" he put a pillow behind his head "so finally after she got out of her mood she exploded on me which then turned into a fight between us" I looked him over relooking at how damaged he was.

He rolled his eyes "no she isn't the one that did this to me" I nodded "well at least a girl didn't kick your ass" he held his side "nope just a bunch of shadows cause I needed to blow off steam and didn't take anyone with me" I sighed then put my head back on my hand "so you had a fight with her got yourself beat up and?" he looked at the ceiling "I'm pretty sure we are broken up and hopefully not losing my friends cause of it" I looked around the room "I hope you didn't break anything to important in here this place is pretty trashed" he groaned as he sat up "yeah I only smashed projects that made me think to much of her but I can rebuild them easy" I petted his head "I really am sorry about this Tobi she is a great girl but you will find someone better" he nodded "yeah maybe you were right and next time I will try for a guy they are better at controlling emotions" I smiled then kept petting his head.

After helping him clean up his room we went to a café that we liked to go to near our house it wasn't anything fancy but it had outdoor sitting which was nice when we felt like we need to get some sun not that I tanned at least I think. we were sitting outside almost done with our third round of drinks when Yuza wheeled up to us smiling "I thought I would never find you guys out in daylight I was convinced you only came out at night" I looked at Tobi raising a eyebrow, he sighed "alright so you have a small point but she is still your only friend that you have made that isn't our dads bar bouncer" I shrugged "I'm okay with that" Yuza blinked "I feel like I missed something" I took a drink from my cup "nothing important anyway what are you doing around here?" Yuza sighed "my boyfriend does night shifts which leaves me to do the errands that can be done during the day" I leaned back in my chair "leaves it to you or you choose cause from what I know about your boyfriend he doesn't care for you to go places yourself" she rubbed the back of her head "alright you caught me it's the only time I can sneak out and do stuff without a fuss" Tobi looked at me taking a drink from his cup "see I told you she was a smart girl" I rolled my eyes "I never said she wasn't smart I just said she can be a little air headed sometimes" Yuza blinked looking confused which seemed to be a normal thing for her no wonder her boyfriend didn't want her to be alone.

I got up then stretched "well I don't know what you have planned today Tobi but I think I should keep her out of trouble" Tobi scoff finishing his drink "yeah right she will get into trouble just by being with in 5 feet of you" I got this fake offended look on my face then put a hand to my chest "why I never heard such a insulting thing" he laughed then threw money on the table "yeah right sure Rag just stay out of jail today alright" I shrugged "I make no promises" Tobi then walked away messing with his phone.

Yuza looked at me worried "you have been to jail?" I shook my head "not a day in my life but I probably should for a few things" she sighed "you know that sadly doesn't surprise me" I smiled then started to push her wheelchair away from the café.

We ended up at this little spot in the park throwing/skipping rocks into the lake, I sighed "Tobi finally broke up with that girl" Yuza looked at me "that must have been rough" I nodded "I have never seen him like this but I don't know what to do for him besides leave him alone" she skipped a rock "well from what I know you cant mend a broken heart you can only help it heal along the way" I blinked "so is the airhead thing a act and your really smart or do you just have your moments?" she smiled "I have my moments" I sighed then threw a rock "I just hope it doesn't cause a riffed between him and his friends they are the only friends he has" she threw a rock "im sensing a pattern between the two of you" I rolled my eyes "I told you we have complicated pasts that makes it hard for us to trust people" she sighed tapping her finger on the rock "yeah that can make it hard" I looked at her "by the way don't vampires hate the day and cant stand being in it" she rolled her eyes "not all vampires hate the day its just makes us sluggish and gets headaches easier" I nodded "I see" she then threw a big rock into the lake making a big splash.

I helped Yuza finish what she needed to get done then I wheeled her to a apartment complex, her apartment was on the 7th floor but luckily it had a elevator so that was good cause I couldn't image her trying to get up and down 7 floors with no legs on her own. When we got to the door of her and her boyfriend's apartment she stopped then turned to me "alright so now you have to be quiet when you put the stuff down they are still sleeping and hung over" I got this confused look on my face "wait they?" she sighed "yeah our friends are sleeping off the booze but they should leave soonish they have other things to do" she looked worried when she said this.

We went in and put the stuff down, but I didn't go any father then the entrance to the place cause I didn't really feel like I belonged here, Yuza peeked from the kitchen then whispered "what's the matter Rag? You can come in" I put my hands in my front pockets "I probably should go I have other things to do" she blinked but before she said anything a beer can came whizzing past her and almost hit me in the face but I blocked it, then I heard a gruff voice "Toshiro someone is breaking into the house I don't recognize that voice" I heard another guys voice "Yuza probably finally dragged that friend of hers to the apartment after sneaking out again" I heard a different guys voice "I still don't see why you let her call it sneaking out when we are all fully aware she is doing it" I heard a sigh then the second guys voice again "cause it makes her feel better about leaving the apartment" I looked at Yuza who just was looking at the ground looking alittle upset, I cracked my fingers then picked up the beer can.

I walked over to the dark room then hurled the beer can at a head then I heard "OW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT AND WHY IS IT WET AND COLD?" I folded my arms then huffed "next time you guys decided to talk shit about people you should make sure they cant hear you" I then walked over to yuza and wheeled her out of the apartment which was hard to protest but she didn't even try cause she probably was pretty upset about that cause I know how sensitive she can get about her status.

*1 month later*

So I might of kidnapped Yuza after all of that upset at the group of people she called friends and one of them being her boyfriend said all that stuff out in the open without even thinking I don't care if they weren't fully awake and were hungover it was a horrible thing to do and also it wasn't my first time taking a person hostage considering that's how Tobi came into my life but I felt this was just cause I was mad that they were assholes not that she was being abused from what I knew about the group they were all messed up like I was and were nice people but like me they had a hard time with flitters when it came to talking.

Yuza slept in the spare bedroom that was on the other side of the stairs that faced the backyard, she seemed to like the house but was confused why she had to stay here I said it was cause I wanted to get to know her better and what else did she have to do with her life, which luckily she bought also I feel like she was liking the break from her normal life.*I was sitting on the couch watching tv with Yuza when there was banging on the front door, I looked at Yuza who sighed "are you even going to get it this time?" I shrugged "maybe" she rolled her eyes "Rag he is going to break down your nice door if you don't answer it eventually and he is probably also upset that you stole my phone a week ago" I sighed then got up "sucking the fun out of kidnapping" I then went down the stairs.

I opened the door to find a tall lanky guy with a muscular build so like half way to medium build, he had black shoulder length hair that was flat as a pancake and was currently in a man bun, his bangs were to the bottom of his forehead almost covering his eyes but were clipped to the right side of his head probably so he could see, his eyes were blood red, he had a couple of body scars scattered but not as many as me or anyone I knew, he was wearing a baggy blue jean jacket, a skin tight black tank, his pants were beat up cargo pants, and he was wearing colorful tennis shoes.

I raised a eyebrow as I recognized him as the bass player for that band we got into which meant that the whole group I yelled at was the band we had been going to listen to, Yuza was dating one of the band members which was sort of shocking cause she didn't seem like the type to date a rock star.

The guy looked very annoyed "so you're the one that has been keep my girlfriend hostage" I leaned against the doorway "well how do you know she is still your girlfriend what if I made her my girlfriend" he rolled his eyes then rubbed them "wait a second I recognize you and that way of talking" I blinked "really cause I have never meet you a day in my life till now but have heard a lot about you" he sighed then put a hand in his front pocket "yeah your Rag alright your Azuma and Saito's adopted daughter" I got this confused look on my face "and you know this how?" he took out a cigarette packet from his pants pocket "cause my friend is Izzy's grandson and she use to talk about you a lot also has photos of you and some boy up on her wall" then it clicked in my head that the guy I had been staring the guitarist was Izzy's grandson, of FUCKING course it was.

I closed the door then pulled out my own cigarette packet then pulled one out, I sat down on the step then lit one taking a long drag from it then letting out a puff of smoke "do you talk like that a lot around Yuza?" I was trying to change the subject back, so I could get my mind off my current thoughts, Toshiro sat next to me on the step "sometimes it slips but we all feel awful afterword's and usually apologize" he lit his cigarette then let out a poof of smoke, I scratched my forehead "well that's good but still why do I feel like there is more behind that" he took a long drag then let out a huge poof of smoke "cause there always is but I'm not telling you about it" I took a drag then let out smoke "by the way who did I hit with the beer can?" he looked at me "I knew that was you that did that" I smiled "and I don't regret it" he sighed letting out a poof of smoke "you hit Izzy's grandson Shiki Ryuu" I looked at him "wait the guy name actually has the word dragon in it" he rolled his eyes "yeah makes no sense to any of us either" I took the last drag from my cigarette then put it out letting the smoke leave my mouth "by the way what is your name?" he did the same then put out his own "Toshiro" I nodded "that name is more normal and boring which fits you" he rolled his eyes "great thanks now can I have my girlfriend back" I shrugged "that isn't up to me she could of left when she wanted I just let her stay here" he got this look on his face, I then stood up.

I went back inside leaving door open for when he was ready to come in then sat down back next to Yuza who looked at me "you smell of cigarettes" I sniffed my sleeve "well I was just smoking with your boyfriend but it will go away in a bit" she nodded but didn't say anything I could tell she was waiting for him to come up here. after 10 minutes Toshiro came up the stairs then sat down across from us on the coffee table, he looked at Yuza "there is a bigger reason you stayed here this long isn't there?" Yuza messed with her bracelet which meant she was uncomfortable then sighed "you guys treat me like I am a baby when I can do everything on my own" he rubbed his eyes "its hard not to sometimes Yuza cause-" he stopped and just looked at the ground, Yuza reached over and smacked him on the head "don't you go there again Toshiro Anzu we have been over this way to many times" he rubbed his head "I forget how strong you are" Yuza blushed then folded her arms puffing out her cheeks. I sighed then adjusted myself which made them both look at me, I raised a eyebrow, I waved my hand at them "keep going with your weird couple conversation I am just here" Toshiro rolled his eyes "its not weird this is what happens in a relationship" I shrugged "I wouldn't know never been in one" they both got this look of sheer surprise, I blinked "what this shouldn't be that surprising have you not meet me" Yuza leaned forward and took my hand "wait so your saying no one has ever hit on you or took you on a date" I took my hand away "hit on yes and they got punched cause I found it lame, creepy, and annoying" Toshiro threw up his hands then got up "yeah honestly knowing the stories I have heard about you that doesn't shock me one bit" Yuza was about to say something but Tobi interrupted from his bedroom door "not that anyone would be interested since were having such fun out here but I have something for Yuza" we all looked over at him.

Tobi was in his building clothes, he had these steam punk goggles on his head and was cover in I don't know what, Yuza blinked then pointed at her self "for me?" he nodded "yeah" he walked over then stood next to the couch "since you were living here it was easier to get measurements on you and get samples from you" I held up my hand at Toshiro and Yuza "its not as creepy as it sounds he just works best if you don't know he is doing it" Toshiro calmed down a little when he heard that cause he seemed a little pissed about it, Tobi took off his gloves "it was hard to make cause the nervous system is complicated and connecting artificial stuff to your body is usually only done by people who are use to it" Toshiro waved his hands back and forth "woah woah wait what are you talking about wolfie?" Tobi sighed then went to his room.

After a few minutes he came out with what looked like legs that had red and purple strips down the sides "in simple terms I made your girlfriend here protype legs that will act like real legs but you will have to have a expert look at them to make sure they wont hurt her" we all got this shock looked on our face, Yuza got tears in her eyes "y-yo-you made me legs?" Tobi's ears went down, and he blushed "after researching it a huge bunch getting in contact with a bunch of people it wasn't that hard" Yuza started to ball falling forward into toshiro's lap. Toshiro who was also crying both probably out happiness, but it was still making Tobi uncomfortable, so he just walked out of the room and into his bedroom, I sighed then looked at the two of them.

I got up then went to his room and leaned against the door "when did you start on that?" Tobi looked over at me "when you mentioned it off hand that one time but I didn't actually build them till she got here a month ago cause I needed her specs" I nodded "I see well they seem happy about it" he nodded "yeah they do but I don't think they heard me when I said I don't know if they will work" I walked over then sat down next to him "I'm sure they did but they probably were overwhelmed with the thought of it you have to remember they were expecting to spend money on these" he looked down at the legs "I mean if they want to give me some that would be nice I am running dry cause of building these" he smiled when he said that, I nudged him laughing a little.

So after all of that we ended up at a blonde women's workshop that was a expert at this stuff, she was looking at the legs that Tobi built with Tobi next to her, me Yuza and Toshiro were sitting on a couch next to a dog with a mechanical front leg, Yuza petted the dog on the head who just wagged its tail.

Finally the women spoke out loud instead of whispering to Tobi "well lets connect these to her and see that's the only real way to know" they walked over to us then the women sat in a chair in front of us "I need to take you into the next room to wire these to you but I am going to warn you now its going to be painful" Yuza squeezed Toshiro's hand "like how painful" she took a deep breathe then let it out "do you remember how painful it was to lose your legs and recover from it?" Yuza nodded "extremely well" she put a hand on her leg "its going to be just as bad possibly worse" Yuza's eyes widened "and I cant have pain meds?" she shook her head "I need you to be fully awake and aware when I do this" Yuza took a deep breathe then nodded "okay and I'm guessing no one can come in" she shook her head "only me and Tobi can be in there" Yuza hugged Toshiro then she was taken into the room.

I took Toshiro outside so we didn't hear it even though Tobi told me it's a soundproof room I still wanted to be sure he didn't hear or burst in there, he lit a cigarette then took a long drag and sighed, I looked at him "didn't think your day was going to turn into this did you?" he shook his head "no I was fully prepared to just buy her legs not have them randomly build for her" I smiled "life is funny that way" he looked at me "how did he build those so fast?" I took a deep breathe then let it out "Tobi since he was a kid was always good at tinkering with stuff it kept his mind off the horrible of the world" he nodded but said nothing as he smoked "he got more creative as the years went by, so I'm not fully surprised that he built those legs" Toshiro looked confused "why aren't you surprised?" I rested my head on my hand "cause Tobi just suffered his first heartbreak and he needed something to distract him so of course he turns to inventing something" Toshiro raised a eyebrow "someone actually was stupid enough to let such a sweet boy go?" I nodded "she wasn't right for him anyways" Toshiro laughed "oh so you're the judgy sister type" I shrugged "I guess but I like the rest of his friends just fine hell I let one of his friends give us both tattoos" he raised a eyebrow "oh really?" I nodded, he finished his first cigarette then lit another one. 

*2 months later*

So Yuza got her new legs and it took awhile for her to get use to them but it was like having normal legs all over again and if they need fixing either Tobi was to fix them or the girl who I learned name was Winry Elric she was one of the best people at making parts for people, she was married to this guy named Edward Elric who I saw a picture of but he wasn't around when we were there which she didn't seem the happiest about but I wasn't getting into the middle of that.

Oh, also I didn't realize this when we were there we weren't in Japan, but I wasn't told where we were, but I thought something was weird about the place, but it was such a nice rural area I didn't even think it was outside of Japan, I guess I had a lot to learn about places.

I was bored one night so I decided to go look for a different bar then my dad's bar, I some how ended up in front of a bar that seemed out of place in the area it was in like it wasn't actually suppose to be here but was anyways so that was interesting also was worrying cause if I walked in there I didn't know what I was walking into, then again is that always a bad thing.

I walked in and went over to the bar then sat down a fox faced man who looked like he was a demon fox with three white fluffy tails and his ears were sort of spilt right down the middle at the top, he looked at me "well you don't belong here little elf" I raised a eyebrow "really calling someone short the minute you meet them" he smiled "well what can I say you are short compared to me" I tapped my finger on the bar then sighed "fine then your 10 different kinds of creepy and weird" the man at the end of the bar chuckled his hair was brown and was slicked back with a tiny piece of hair hanging on his forehead "she has you there Gin why not just give her a drink" I looked over at him "and then we have the guy who gives the vibes of every movie villain ever" the guy twitched at that.

He got up then walked over to me "that isn't very nice" I looked him up and down "yeah I don't think I need to be nice to the villain" he sighed then sat down next to me "my name is Sosuke Aizen not villain" I rubbed my eyes laughing alittle "oh my god you even have a villains name I just cant right now" he was about to reach for something when a guy walked over then put a hand on his shoulder.

The guy had spiky bangs with a man bun that was bright orange with black highlights, his eyes were a dull orange, he was lacky but was muscular, there were three thick red strikes curving from the right side of his hair line each one shorter then the other, the longest going down the middle of his nose, the other two going threw the under of his eyebrow, there was a single thin red one under his right eye that basically outlined his upper cheek bone but it did a curve up around his right eye towards the other three so it didn't close, he was in a baggy white t-shirt, some ripped up baggy blue jeans, and beat up brown tennis shoes.

Aizen looked at him with a glare as the guy spoke "so who your new friend here Aizen?" Gin spoke up "we haven't a clue she just came in and sat down" the guy looked over at me then smiled "well then hi I'm Ichigo" I smiled "I'm Rag" Aizen looked at me "interesting name for a interesting girl" Ichigo held out his hand "why don't you come sit with me and my friends it will be a little nicer over there then here" I got down from the bar then followed him not taking his hand. I walked over to a booth where there were two people with perfect circles wholes in their chest.

One of the guys looked exactly Ichigo but had pure white skin, his hair was a white shaggy medium length, there were two medium sized horn coming out of his head one was black the other bone white they were jagged and were framing his face, his eyes were glowing yellow with his sclera being black which made me wonder how many species had that effect, on the right side of his face from his hairline down to his neck there was a black thick line that spilt into a smaller line that went only from his forehead to the bottom of his right eye, he was medium build with probably a six pack, he had on a black hoodie with white zig zags all over it and something written on the back I couldn't make out, he had on white dirty skinny jeans, his shoes were kimono sandals.

The one next to him had a sun kissed skin tone, looked like he had leopard in him, his body type was like Tobi's and was skinny as a fucking twig but this guy didn't look to very muscular unless he was one of those skinny people that still had a six pack even without gaining much outer muscle, he had short punkish spiked black hair that had purple strikes in it his bangs laid flat over his left eye, his cats ears had purple spots on them so he was part leopard specially a black leopard, the eye I could see was hazel, his tail was interesting cause it didn't have any fur at all cause it was all bone but the tip of the tail was almost knife shaped like it could cut right threw you, he was wearing a skin tight navy blue v neck with black lettering that looked spray painted on that said "I work best in the dark" with a spray painted wink face next to it, his pants were baggy black cargo ones that had rips in it, he wasn't wearing any shoes so you could see his sharp claws.

The guy Ichigo sat down next to he had pale skinny, hair was medium black but super flat so his bangs went over his left eye, his eyes were grey, square glasses, he had a good few scars on him, a tattoo on his left arm that covered his whole arm, and a tattoo on his chest, he was wearing a short sleeve blue button down shirt with a black vest with three of the buttons undone near the top, Tan pants, and dress shoes honestly the most boring looking at the table compared to the other three.

Ichigo smiled "pull up a chair its going to get crowded soon so you will need to get one while you can" I grabbed a chair then sat at the end of the booth "am I allowed to ask?" Ichigo sighed but before he could speak the pure white guy spoke "I'm Shiro I am Ichigo's brother who are ya?" I looked at him "Rag" Shiro raised a eyebrow "now that is interesting name" I shrugged "well so is Shiro what is your point?" Shiro smiled "nothing just pointing it out by the way this brooding one next to me is my boyfriend Yokaishi" I looked at the other guy who pushed up his glasses "Ishida" I nodded "well I guess its nice to meet you all" Ichigo smiled taking a drink from his cup "so why are you here Rag? outsiders don't usually come in here" I leaned back in my chair "I didn't want to go drinking at my dad's bar again so I thought I would for some place different and boy did I find it" Ishida raised a eyebrow "your dad owns a bar" I held up two fingers "dad's" Shiro took a drink from his glass "oh so you have gay dads that is always nice that's what Ichigo's kids are going to have" Ichigo rolled his eyes "you are aware that if you want a kid you will have to get kitty over here pregnant as well right" Yokaishi took a drink from his glass "not if he wants his organs where they are" Shiro held his hand up towards Yokaishi "I am going to have to live threw ya" Ichigo glared at Shiro when he said this and there was this tenseness in the air.

After a few minutes Ishida broke the silence "so what is the name of your dad's bar?" I leaned forward "the flesh water whole" they all got this look on their faces, Shiro pointed at me "Yer one of Azuma and Saito's kids" I nodded "yup the only daughter that they have" Yokaishi looked me up and down "then how come your elf not ghoul and vampire" I sighed "I am adopted" Ichigo poked at me "you wouldn't happen to be half ghoul would you?" I blinked "yeah why?" Ichigo looked at my arm "I thought I recognized you and that arm you use to run around the back of their place as a kid a lot peeking out every once in awhile" Ishida looked at Ichigo "wait this is that little girl wow time flies it just seems like yesterday she was the little girl with her arm in a sling" I blinked "you guys saw me when I was a little girl" Ishida smiled "it was Ichigo favorite moments when he saw the little elf girl peek out to see what was happening in the bar" I blushed and so did Ichigo hide his face "why did I marry you when your purpose in life is to embarrass me?" all three laughed at this.

I was about to say something when Ichigo and Ishida were pushed over then a women with short black hair that was flat on top but spiked on the bottom sat down next to them taking a huge drink from her glass then sighing, Ichigo raised a eyebrow "I'm going with you had a long day" the women rubbed her eyes "that damn Renji I swear he freaking out to much about this wedding" Ichigo patted her head "well didn't Orihime say she would help you with all of that" I just sat there being quiet listening to this but then the Black hair women looked at me "who is the girl?" Ichigo smiled "this is Rag she is our new friend she is half ice elf and half ghoul" The women looked at Ishida "I don't like that smile it means he is up to something" Ishida sighed resting his head on his hand "yeah I am aware but I cant stop him and neither can you" The women sighed then looked at me "I'm Rukia" she held out a hand which I shook.

Just as I was about to say something again a guy with a bunch of tattoos, and red hair that was pulled into a pony tail that was spiky messy was about to push Yokaishi and Shiro both closer together but then got stabbed in the leg by Yokaishi's tail as he growled out his eyes glowing a soft purple with his sclera now black "don't even think about touching me soul reaper" Ichigo sighed "and it starts well that lasted longer then it usually does" Ishida shrugged "maybe cause we got here earlier" while they were talking a few fights had broken out between people. Me and Rukia slide into the side that the other two were original sitting in but now they were fighting, I sighed then tapped the table "so this is normal?" Ichigo nodded "oh yeah it will get worse as they drink but for now this is calm" I smiled "I like it" Rukia looked at me "where did you find this girl Ichigo?" he shrugged "she found us I just saved her from being sliced in half by Aizen cause she was insulting the crap out of him and Gin" Rukia laughed.

But before she could say anything a girl was dull orange hair that went straight past her ass but was in a pony tail right now and the hugest boobs I have ever seen that looked ready to burst out of her shirt sat down next to Ichigo "there you are Rukia I have been looking everywhere for you" I held a hand in front of my mouth trying hard not to laugh.

Ichigo looked at me "you okay Rag?" Ishida looked at me "I think Orihime broke her" Ichigo looked at Orihime "it's the boobs isn't it?" I nodded, Orihime looked down at her own boobs "what about them I thought I wore a shirt that covered them pretty good today" I rubbed my eyes oh my Loki she was like Yuza, Ichigo patted Orihime on the shoulder "they are fine it's the size that shocked her" Orihime nodded "ooohhh yeah it usually does when I first meet people" Orihime then pulled Rukia out of the booth then off to somewhere else in the bar. Ichigo sighed then looked at Ishida "we should get her out of here before one I'm to drunk to and two it gets worse" Ishida nodded "yeah I'm on it" they both got out of the booth then I was picked up cause shit they were both taller and stronger then me.

I was locked out of the bar after then put me down, so I went to my dad's bar since I never actually got a drink there cause I completely forgot to get one while there cause I was distracted by the people there. I sat down at my spot at the bar, Saito walked over then leaned against the bar "no" I raised a eyebrow "why not I haven't even asked for anything" he rolled his eyes putting my favorite drink in front me, I smiled "thank you" he shook his head "so what are you doing here I thought you were going to hang out more with your new friend" I took a drink "she is busy with other stuff including how to use her new legs so I don't need to bother her" he nodded "yeah I get that and how is Tobi doing?" I took another drink "he is doing better I think the pain in his heart is mending" he sighed "I have been having to keep your mother from doing anything about it" I rolled my eyes "what is thinking he can do about it?" he shrugged "not a clue but Azuma wants to do something cause its in his motherly nature" I sighed then shook my head taking another drink "by the way I have a question that you might not like answering" he stood up "then the answer is no" I pouted "come on" he rolled his eyes "fine what" I took another drink "I found this bar that had these people in it" he rubbed his eyes "I was hoping you wouldn't find that place" I looked at him "you know it" he sighed leaned back against the counter "oh yeah I helped build it when they brought the idea to me" he drank from his bottle "I was partly against it getting built cause of how dangerous I remember them being" I finished my drink "you still haven't told me what they are" he sighed "the world use to be more chaotic and have a lot more in it before we had barriers to keep the realms from each other and actually set some rules" he took another drink from his bottled then scratched his scruffy face "there were soul reapers and the others which were like demons but worse cause they could evolve to a more dangerous form" he ran a hand threw his hair "the most dangerous and highest they can get to are Espada" I leaned my head on my hand "let me guess those are the guys with wholes in their chest" he nodded "if you went early you must of meant some of the nicer but a little more unstable ones" I scratched the back of my neck "yeah I meant two of them and some other interesting people" he ducked under his secret spot then sat down next to me.

He offered me his bottle which I took a swig from "I'm guessing the two I meant are the unstable ones" he nodded "if one is pasty white and one is part leopard then yup but not the worst you could of meet" he took a long drink from his bottle, I sighed then rubbed my eyes "yeah I meet two people one wanted to slice me in half cause I called him the mother of all villains" he just got this look on his face and shook his head "yeah I would image that and did he have brown hair slicked back hanging around a guy he likes to make look like a fox?" I blinked "yeah how did you know?" he put a hand on my shoulder "cause you are my daughter and have no filter also probably are one of the few people who could piss off a very powerful man just by talking with him for a few minutes" I smiled feeling proud of myself.

The next day I was sitting in my backyard just watching the fire even though it sort of bugged me to be by it I still liked looking at it on cold days where it seemed right.

Tobi sat down next to me "well I just got off a very long call with mom and he is now freaking out that you are being reckless and out of control, Izzy is also freaking out about this as well" I didn't look at him "I have plenty of time to do things I regret I am not dying of old age anytime soon so they can calm down" he put his hands in hoodie pocket "I'm not saying you cant what I saying is what the fuck did you do?" I sighed then lit a cigarette "went to a bar" he got this confused look on his face "and did what?" I let out a huge thing of smoke "and met people I guess I wasn't suppose to meet cause they are dangerous in more ways then one" he shook his head "I'm starting to wonder if I should make Yuza babysit you" I looked at him "you want Yuza the girl who just got legs and is easily tricked to babysit me" he rolled his eye "well at least then you would have someone there if you do anything stupid to call one of us" I took a drag from my cigarette then blew out a poof of smoke.

After couple of minutes of silence "yeah Toshiro wouldn't go for that" Tobi leaned back in his chair "I don't know he might if I mentioned that it would kill two birds with one stone cause then we would know where you both were" I blew out a poof of smoke "Tobi Owl are you trying to stick a tracking device on me?" he raised a eyebrow "how do you know I haven't already like into your tattoos or piercings" I pointed at him "fair point" we both laughed.

He then messed with his phone as I finished my cigarette, I looked over at him after a few minutes "you texted him that idea didn't you" he nodded "oh yeah" I rolled my eyes "you go to a bar that your not suppose to once and you need a babysitter" he sighed "no Rag its just you in general that needs a babysitter" I growled then that started a fight that since I use to only spoke Norwegian till I learned Korean and Japanese I somehow always slipped into that when I got into a fight with Tobi who slipped into German since his family was originally from there.

After 30 minutes of this Yuza and Toshiro showed up but that didn't stop me and Tobi from fighting, Yuza just sighed and sat down, Toshiro looked her "I don't even know what there saying but should we stop them?" she shook her head "I don't think you can" Toshiro sighed "well I have to leave so just make sure that they at least don't destroy the house" she nodded then waved him goodbye as he left.

After another hour Tobi went to his room and I sat down next to Yuza who was watching tv she looked at me "so what langue was that?" I sighed then took a drink from my cup that I had got "it was Norwegian and German" she blinked "those are very random why those?" I took another drink "my mother was Norwegian so that's what I was taught to speak originally, and Tobi was taught German before Japanese" she nodded "oh I see so your not Japanese" I shook my head "nope" she went back to watching tv after that.

*1 month later*

Toshiro sort of just left Yuza at our house brought over some of her stuff without a word at least to me but Yuza seemed sort of fine with it cause that seemed to be the deal even though he did call a lot to make sure we weren't in any danger or doing anything stupid which the answer was always no cause I don't know always do dangerous or stupid stuff only some of the time and if I get bored.

Tobi dragged me and Yuza to a brick building that had vines growing on it, I looked at him "why?" he took a deep breathe then let it out "I am opening a business" I raised a eyebrow "once again why?" Yuza rolled her eyes "Rag your suppose to be supportive" I looked at her "this is me being supportive" she blinked then looked at Tobi "I think it's a good idea Tobi" he smiled, I looked at him "you haven't answered my question" Tobi rolled his eye "cause I don't want to live at the house forever and I need something to do also Yusuke wants to sell his paintings" I raised a eyebrow "really his tattoo parlor isn't good enough?" Tobi shrugged "mainly Akira wants him to get rid of his stuff he hordes" I nodded "I image that" Yuza looked confused "who are we talking about?" I looked at her "his friend that we got the tattoo and piercings from" she blinked "wait a friend did these? they are so pretty" he looked at her "don't let him hear you say that we will never hear the end of it" I nodded but then looked at Tobi "I'm concerned about this leap" he sighed "cause my teenager girlfriend dumped me 4 to 5 months ago" I nodded "yeah that is pretty much the reason" he put his hands in his pocket "this isn't even in the same area she lives its in a different part and we are fine thanks for asking" I smiled "your welcome" Yuza just sighed probably giving up on us, we walked inside and it was already set up for business.

The walls had artwork on it along with some metal work done on the ground and walls, I looked at Tobi who must of made them cause I didn't think Yusuke would get himself dirty enough for this kind of art but I could be wrong, the floor was a nice dark wood, the walls and ceiling were black with paint splatted all around it some of it was actually on the floor which I thought was a interesting touch, in the back there was two doors, one lead to a toilet and sink so a small bathroom, the other lead to a back room that had a stair case and another door that lead outside, it was already set up like a work shop/slash storage room so Tobi must have been working on this for awhile.

I looked at Tobi "let me guess the stairs lead to a place upstairs" he nodded "yup and it was hard to find a place with the stairs on the inside" Yuza looked around impressed "who made all this metal artwork?" Tobi rubbed the back of his neck "me it's a stress relief" she looked over at him "wow Tobi that's amazing" he blushed then pointed towards the stairs "it's a open concept place only doors lead to the 2 bedrooms and the bathroom but it's a huge mess cause were still putting everything together so I wouldn't go up there" I looked up the stairs "well I'm glad there is a door" he nodded "yeah" I put my hand on his shoulder smiling to show I was proud of him which just made him smile.

The moment was ruined when Yuza took a picture but forgot to turn off the flash and tried to blind us both which just made us all laugh, I was really proud of Tobi he was moving forward with something he was passionate about which I knew a few months ago he wasn't even sure where he should go with his life or he was partly sure but I guess maybe Futaba didn't feel the same or something he never fully explained it to me but oh well it was over now and everything seemed to be going great.....for now.


End file.
